Generally, water is distributed from reservoirs to points of consumption through one or more water distribution networks. Water distribution networks have hydraulic elements, such as water pipes and nodes. A node is a junction of two or more pipes. The water distribution networks are prone to leakages at the pipes and nodes, which may affect the water distribution to one or more points of consumption. The process of locating a leak or identifying a leak location in a water distribution network is referred to as “Leak Localization” in the water distribution network. The leak localization in a water distribution network allows an agency, referred to as a utility that maintains the water distribution network, to fix the leak so as to provide a sustained supply and a reliable distribution of water to consumers.